


It's weird that you know that, Sherlock.

by FriedCactus (MissCactus)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Texting, author : TeaNToast
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Pendant que Mycroft et Greg sont sur une affaire (avec tout le paquet de 'fausse relation, un lit pour deux, amis à amants') Sherlock s'amuse à faire l'entremetteur en envoyant des messages/harcelant Greg.





	It's weird that you know that, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Its weird that you know that, Sherlock.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686754) by [TeaNToast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaNToast/pseuds/TeaNToast). 

**Comment vont les choses avec mon frère ? SH**

Bien, merci.

**Vous avez résolu mon problème du 'lit unique' ? SH**

Le canapé est un cauchemar, merci. Je t'enverrai la facture de mon chiropraticien.

**Je vois. SH**

**Est-ce que tu t'ennuies ? SH**

Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, Sherlock ?

**Alors ? SH**  
Non.

**Pourquoi ? SH**

Au revoir, Sherlok.

**Il t'énerve ? SH**

Non.

**Bien sûr qu'il t'énerve. Il est très énervant. SH**

C'est toi qui m'énerves.

**Tu ne trouves pas Mycroft énervant ? SH**

Non.

**Intéressant. SH**

Non, pas du tout.

**Il est allergique aux fraises. SH**

?

**Si tu cuisines pour lui. Il est allergique. SH**

Il est quatre heures du matin, Sherlock !

**Mais il aime les olives. SH**

Ok... ?

**Les vertes. SH**

Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

**Il aime aussi la musique... mais c'est un secret. SH**

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ?

**Et les vieux films. SH**

Va-t-en.

**Une dernière chose... SH**

Ugh. D'accord. Quoi ?

**Les lobes d'oreille de mon frère sont très sensibles. SH**

Fous le camp Sherlock !

Et c'est bizarre que tu saches ça.

**Mme Hudson dit que tu as besoin d'une petite-amie. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je propose de faire un vote. Demande à mon frère ce qu'il en pense, tu veux ? SH**

**Tu ne réponds pas. SH**

**Tu m'ignores ? SH**

**C'est assez puéril, Gavin. SH**

**Dois-je demander à Mycroft si la raison pour laquelle tu ne réponds pas est parce que vous êtes trop occupés à vous envoyer en l'air ? SH**

J'ai un flingue, tu sais.

**Une réaction excessive, Graham. SH**

C'est Greg, sale tête de gland !

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
